Cinderella
by Musicalcat98
Summary: One-shot! Dealing with the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, Aubrey and Jesse meet up, but do they realize it?


**A/N: Okay so I'm going to be writing random one shots because I seem to do that anyways. These most likely won't have anything to do with my other story. Don't worry! I'm still updating my story! If you guys have any songs or quotes that you feel suit this ship, let me know, and I will do my best to write one for you! Or if you have prompts that you want to submit! This one is Alexis's because she is fabulous.**

* * *

**"Cinderella"-Steven Curtis Chapman**

Aubrey scrambled to get ready for the party or dance or whatever it was. "I did not sign up for this." She muttered as she slid on her dress.

Her law firm had signed a new client, some Production company, and they insisted on throwing a huge dance party. The downfall is that they wanted the lawyers to come.

"Of course it has to be themed. I'd be fine if it was a dinner party, but no. It has to be a masquerade ball." She spat.

Aubrey had work to be done, going to this party was not on her agenda.

About 30 minutes later, her car arrived to take her to the hotel where the party was.

Aubrey put her mask on and grabbed her clutch before making her way inside.

There were so many people. People she had never seen before, nor would she ever see again.

"Hi Ms. Posen! I'm so glad you could make it!" her client quickly greeted.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's so kind of you." She said with a fake smile plastered on her porcelain face.

"Dinner will be shortly, and the bar is over there." He said, pointing to the open bar.

Aubrey was escorted to one of the tables where she would eat dinner before the dancing continued until midnight. "At least there's a bar." She thought to herself.

After dinner, Aubrey made her way to the bar, being careful to avoid those who were dancing. They all looked silly in their little masks, not knowing what the other person fully looked like, even if they came with each other.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked her.

"A Vodka Cran, please."

He made the drink and set it in front of her.

"Long night?" he asked.

"It's going to be." She muttered.

Aubrey drank two of her favorite drinks with some water on the side. It would look bad if she got drunk here since she's supposed to be the responsible one. She made small talk with the bartender for a while, but he started to get busy once everyone realized it was going to be a long night.

Aubrey got up and got away from the crowd. She went and stood far away from anybody who might try and talk to her. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages, pretending to look busy. She had to suffer 2 more hours here, and she wasn't sure she could last that long.

* * *

Jesse couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde with the bouncy curls cascading over her shoulders. He didn't know what she looked like, but he knew she was beautiful.

"Dude, she probably doesn't even want to be here." Benji told him when he noticed where his eyes always were.

"Benji, there's something about that girl, and it's driving me insane. I can't put my finger on it."

"Well go ask her for a dance before she returns to that bartender she was talking with."

Jesse mustered up the courage to walk over towards the blonde girl to ask her for a dance. For some reason, he was really nervous. It's not like he'd see her again, so what's the big deal?

He was maybe a foot behind her when he stopped. He was just going to tap her shoulder and ask for a dance, but he chickened out. It was too late for him to go back because she spun around as soon as she felt his presence right there by her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, trying not to seem bitchy.

"I…uh…I was…I came to" Jesse stuttered.

"Words. Use your words."

"I was wondering if I could have this dance." He choked out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous, but something about her seemed familiar. He couldn't tell because of her mask, but there was something about her that made her special.

* * *

Aubrey was a little taken back by the man's action. She was a little unsure about the whole thing. "What harm can one dance do? If I say yes, that might be that, and I can go on avoiding everyone for the remainder of the night." She thought.

"Why not…" she told him.

He offered his hand out to her, and she placed hers in his. They walked out to the dance floor just as the song changed to a slower one.

* * *

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

Jesse couldn't believe he was actually about to dance with the girl. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back, and she put her hand on his shoulder as he continued to hold her other hand. They started to dance slowly to the music, and Jesse couldn't help but smile.

"So. Do you have a name?" he asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Aubrey." The girl told him.

"I knew an Aubrey once, way back in college." He told her, remembering the uptight blonde that he had a crush on. She wouldn't have anything to do with him though. He was a Treble, and she was a Bella. "I'm Jesse."

"Nice to meet you, Jesse. I think I knew a Jesse back in college too. How about that?" she laughed.

Jesse chuckled softly as they continued dancing. "Well what brings you to this lovely dance? I know you aren't from the company, or I would have seen you before."

"The law firm was invited for some reason." She told him.

"Oh a lawyer. Nice."

"What do you do?" she asked curiously.

"I score movies. I bring people to tears, you know!"

Aubrey nodded and smiled. She wished she could have gone into the music field, but her dad would never hear of it. Plus, she loved her job! She was good at it!

_Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella. I don't wanna miss even one song_

* * *

Aubrey noticed that the song had switched, but Jesse kept dancing. For some reason, she didn't seem to mind. She enjoyed the small talk they were making. It's not like she'd have to see him again, so why not have a little fun?

Aubrey and Jesse talked through two songs, just getting to know each other a little bit, before Jesse asked her a weird question.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

Aubrey stared at him with a weird look on her face. That was a little out of the blue.

"Oh, um n…no. I'm not." She choked out.

Jesse nodded as they continued to dance to yet another song.

"What about you? Any girl out there you manage to sweep off her feet?" she asked jokingly.

Jesse shook his head no at her question.

"What? But you love juice pouches and Rocky!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"I know! I don't get it!" he joked.

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone_

"Okay, one more dance, pretty boy. Then I'm going to head home." She told him as the next song played.

"Deal. You lasted longer than I thought, so I will take it." He teased, causing Aubrey to giggle a little.

* * *

Jesse was completely head over heels for Aubrey. He couldn't not think about her. He slipped his other hand around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him but not too close. Aubrey smiled and put her arms over his shoulders.

"Trying something new, are we?" Aubrey smirked.

"You caught me." Jesse smirked back.

The truth is that Aubrey didn't mind actually. It was kind of sweet and cute in an adorable way.

"I feel like I'm back at those awkward middle school dances where you had to stand a foot away from your date." She laughed.

"Well, that rule doesn't apply here." He told her, pulling her even closer. Their bodies were now inches away from each other. Jesse felt Aubrey's breath grow short.

Aubrey was mentally yelling at herself while trying to keep it together on the outside. "This can't be happening." She thought. It was the first time in a long time she'd ever felt butterflies in her stomach. She was developing feelings for Jesse even though they just met. Something about him intrigued her, but she couldn't pick out what it was.

As soon as the song ended, Aubrey quickly made her way outside. She had to get home before this got any worse.

Jesse was a little sad that she left so abruptly. He didn't have time to get her number so they could meet up if she wanted to.

* * *

The party ended soon after Aubrey left, leaving the workers to clean up and gather left possessions. Jesse came across a clutch that was awfully familiar. Aubrey had been holding it all night until they danced.

"Benji, Aubrey…um Aubrey left her thing. I think I'm going to go take it to her." Jesse mumbled.

"Alright tiger." Benji teased.

Jesse ran to his car to go give her the clutch back. "Oh wait. Address." He muttered. Jesse normally would never go through a girls bag, but he needed her address. He pulled out her driver's license and plugged the address into his GPS. Something caught his eye before putting it back in the bag. Her picture. He recognized those eyes with that nose and those cheek bones with that golden hair he'd gotten so used to seeing bounce all over the place. His eyes scanned the card, confirming his thoughts.

* * *

Aubrey was glad to be home and out of that dress. She loved coming home and showering and putting on large t-shirts. She didn't have to look perfect for her house. "The perks of being single." She sighed, trying not to think of tonight. Her silence didn't last for very long. A knock on her door interrupted her. "What the hell? It's one in the morning!" she muttered, getting up to answer the door.

* * *

Jesse knocked on her door and quickly turned around. He wasn't exactly sure how she'd handle it once she found out which made him nervous. He heard the door swing open, causing him to turn around and face her. She was even more beautiful than he thought. Her damp, curly hair was pulled to the side of her oversized Barden t-shirt. She had no makeup on, but she didn't need it.

"Aubrey Posen." He said, a little unsure of himself.

"Jesse Swanson?"

"In the flesh." He told her, knowing she hasn't put two and two together yet.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"You sort of left in a hurry, leaving behind this." He told her, handing Aubrey her clutch back.

Aubrey swallowed hard once she realized.

"Je…Jesse? It was you?"

"Don't seem so disappointed." He muttered.

"No it's not…I just…I didn't realize it was you with your mask on." She confessed.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't know it was you until I looked at your license picture, which is very beautiful might I add." He told her, closing the distance between them.

Aubrey blushed a little bit when he said this. Those butterflies were back in her stomach. "Thanks. You haven't seemed to change all that much. You're still your charming self."

"Well one thing has changed." He confessed.

"What's that?"

"I'm not afraid to do this anymore." He said quietly, leaning in and gently pressing his lips against hers.

Jesse broke apart with a grin on his face. Aubrey looked a little confused at first, but then smiled. "God, am I glad."


End file.
